megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona (Series)
The Persona series is a spin-off series in the Megami Tensei family of games which began with the release of Megami Ibunroku Persona in 1996. There are currently six main titles in the Persona series. All the games take place in the same universe and share certain common elements. The series is inspired by Jungian psychology, from which it takes the name. Some of the themes and characters (like Philemon) are based on this. It is also the most commercially and critically successful branch of the Megami Tensei franchise, with the most spin-offs, highest sales and revenue, and some of the highest review scores in the history of interactive entertainment. Differences Between Megami Tensei and Persona Unlike in Megami Tensei and Shin Megami Tensei, the Persona series does not involve the player recruiting demons to fight for them. The player characters still carry a firearm and melee weapon like in Shin Megami Tensei, but magic comes from Personas as opposed from demons. Like demons, these Personas can be fused in order to create more powerful Personas. In addition, the lunar phases are important, which is a common theme in MegaTen games. Furthermore, while the Persona series uses the real-world currency, yen, or dollars, the Shin Megami Tensei series' currency are prominently identified with Macca. Persona features an angled third-person perspective, but dungeons are still navigated using Megami Tensei's first person view. Since the release of Persona 2: Innocent Sin, the first-person dungeon exploration has been removed. Titles Main Games * Megami Ibunroku Persona * Persona 2: Innocent Sin * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment * Persona 3 * Persona 4 * Persona 5 (To be released) Side Games *''Persona 3: The Night Before'' *''Persona 4 Arena'' *''Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold '' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona Ain Soph'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Mobile Games *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Ikuu no Tou Hen'' *''Persona 2 Tsumi: Lost Memories'' *''Persona 2 Batsu: Infinity Mask'' *''Persona 3 Em'' *''Megami Tensei Chaining Soul: Persona 3'' *''Megami Tensei QIX: Persona 3'' *''Aegis: The First Mission'' *''Persona 3 Broken Shadow'' *''Persona 3 Illust Puzzle'' *''Persona 3 Escape'' *''Persona 3 Social'' *''Persona 4 The Card Battle'' *''Persona Mobile Online'' Remakes *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3 FES'' *''Persona 3 Portable'' *''Persona 4 Golden'' Animation Series *''Persona -trinity soul-'' *''Persona 4 The Animation'' Movie Adaptation *''Persona 3 The Movie'' *''Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope-'' Soundtracks and Drama CDs *''Megami Ibunroku Persona OST & Arrange Album'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona Original Soundtracks (Complete Recording Edition)'' *''Persona Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Original Soundtracks'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin ~ The Errors of Their Youth'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Original Sound Tracks'' *''Persona 2 Batsu Punitive Dance'' *''Persona 3 Original Soundtrack'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Original Soundtrack'' *''Burn My Dread -Reincarnation: Persona 3-'' *''Persona 3: FES Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 3 Portable Original Soundtrack'' *''A Certain Day of Summer'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: Daylight'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: Moonlight'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.1'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.2'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.3'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.4'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.5'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: New Moon'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: Full Moon'' *''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 1'' *''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 2'' *''Persona 3 Bonus CD '' *''Persona -trinity soul- Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 4 Original Soundtrack'' *''Never More -Reincarnation: Persona 4-'' *''Persona 4 The GOLDEN Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol. 1'' *''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol. 2'' *''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol. 3'' *''Persona 4 The Animation Drama CD Vol. 1'' *''Persona 4 The Animation Drama CD Vol. 2'' *''Persona 4 Golden Drama CD Vol. 1'' *''Persona 4 Golden Drama CD Vol. 2'' *''Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Arrange Soundtrack'' Manga Series *''Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona: Tsumi To Batsu'' *''Persona 3 Manga'' *''Persona 4 Manga'' *''Persona 4 The Magician'' *''Persona x Detective Naoto'' *''Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' Novels *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Shadow Maze'' *''Shadow Cry'' *''Owari no Kakera'' *''Velvet Blue'' *''Alternative Heart'' *''Your Affection'' *''Kiri no Amnesia'' *''Persona x Detective Naoto'' Stage play *''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Ao no Kakusei-'' *''Persona 4 Visualive'' *''Persona 4 Visualive the Evolution'' Category:Series *